Andrea Taylor
Don't let the glasses and corporate casual get-up fool you. Beneath this seemingly typical woman beats the heart of a full-blooded warrior. Andrea is a bit perfectionistic and loves a challenge; she is very goal-oriented and will push herself to excel at whatever she does. As a member of the militaristic branch of the IPC, the IDC (Intergalactic Defense Corps), Andrea proves an intelligent, sassy bodyguard to other IPC delegates. No matter what the job, she is always professional and confident. Personality Andrea is a clean-cut individual, usually cutting to the chase immediately. She's practical and quick-thinking, and quite intelligent. Though when she first boards the IPC-RV Savant, Andrea seems to be just another friendly face amidst the IPC Delegates, she quickly proves her leadership qualities as she takes charge of the dangerous situation the IPC scientists aboard the escape vessel find themselves in. Skills Although the IPC doesn't technically have a military, it being a peace-promoting society, it does recognize the need for some people with a knack for weapons to save their butts every now and then. That's where the IDC (and people like Andrea) come in. Specifically, as a member of the "Risk Prevention" division of the IDC, Andrea has delegate-status in the IPC and has accompanied various IPC political delegates as a "chaperone" on multiple missions. She's done everything from eliminating alien-devouring plants to breaking up hostile situations between delegates. Currently she's accompanying the Savant on its mission to the core--she just hopes her skills won't be necessary. Andrea has an incredible knack for picking up new languages, ever since she learned Sarai'im at a very early age. In addition to speaking Sarai'im, she can also speak fluent Ragna-Hydh and Adiin. She is also in the process of teaching herself Kipara. Her silver tongue aside, Andrea also has exceptional skill as a fighter. Andrea is an excellent marksman and also possesses skills in hand-to-hand combat. She is known to always keep a high-power laser handgun nearby. Relationships "Private Brin" :The man who mysteriously speaks with Andrea aboard the Savant seems to be some sort of contact Andrea was instructed to speak to. Brin and Andrea apparently have never met before the mission, but are definitely working together. They are both quite good actors. Family :Father and mother deceased. Mr. Taylor was an IPC delegate and former Earth entrepreneur. He was the one who initially spurred Andrea on to become a delegate of the IPC like her father. Andrea also has one older brother, Michael Taylor, whose whereabouts are unknown. History Background ---- :Andrea was born to a middle-class family in the Midwest. Her mother was a teacher, and her father was an entrepreneur who owned his own business until he became involved in politics. He was eventually invited to participate in Earth's delegates of the IPC due to his charisma, empathy, and understanding of other cultures. :As a delegate, Mr. Taylor did a lot of traveling. And on some ventures, he was able to take his family with him. He actually took a trip to the planet of Sarai, where Andrea first decided she wanted to become an IPC delegate, too. :It wasn't very hard for Andrea. As a delegate, she was almost raised like an "army brat" of old. Moving frequently, often interacting with alien delegates, Andrea quickly picked up her father's understanding of other races. She had a proficiency for picking up languages, and was soon speaking fluent Sarai'im. Other languages soon followed. :Andrea was a learner at heart, and took her education very seriously, but with her ultimate goal in mind. She got involved in school politics whenever she could. She also picked up a knack for martial arts and marksmanship. It wasn't long before Andrea was also asked to become a delegate for the IPC, though rather than becoming one of the political delegates, she became part of the Risk Prevention division of the IDC, which was created to protect delegates from local natural disasters or hostile planet surfaces. She was an obvious candidate when selecting members to accompany the scientists aboard the Savant. Aboard the Savant ---- :As they near their location, Andrea slips behind a security door with codes that are transmitted via her concealed earbead. She joins a "Private Brin" in discussing some unusual encrypted communications that were transmitted from the Savant. "Brin" seems cautious and warns Andrea to be careful, as he believes something is about to happen onboard the ship. :Andrea reassures "Brin" that she'll have the encryption decoded before they land, but it's unclear whether she makes the time or not as "Brin" herds her back to the hangar, where IPC agents are already loading into the transport for planetfall. :Andrea arrives at the designated location where her charges, the IPC scientists, are located and waits with them until they board the transport. Planetfall ---- :Just prior to their launch, however, the IPC-RV Savant comes under attack from an unknown source. The transport launches early, and Andrea has her hands full keeping the scientists aboard the transport under control as they weave through massive laser fire. :The transport is hit despite valiant evasive maneuvers attempted by the pilot, Kelhedros, and crash-lands onto the foreign planet. During the pandemonium inside the blazing transport, Andrea is forced to fire a round from her pistol just to gain everyone's attention. As she and Colonel O'Neill attempt to get the passengers under control, Nyako enters the ship, having cut a hole through the side of the toppled transport. :As some of the engineers that survived the crash make their way to the transport to see if they can rescue the downed craft, Andrea reluctantly takes control of ordering the IDC marines and guiding the civilians to safety. Though she hardly likes the look of it, Andrea deems that the best bet the civilians have is a cluster of what looks like a forest within walking distance of the transport. They begin to pick their way across the open plain where the transport crashed as best they can, using rubble as cover from the skies. :On the way, Andrea hears a vessel overhead and quickly recognizes the sound of a Ragna-Hydh engine. Though she is unsure if it is a fighter or an escape pod, Andrea knows they need to move quickly if it proves the Ragna-Hydh have betrayed the IPC and were the ones responsible for the Savant's attack. She pushes the scientists into the forest, deeper and deeper, knowing whatever dangers lurk in the forest will be less than meeting the vicious attackers again. Appearances *"A New Beginning" Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:IPC Category:Oltair Category:Oltair Characters Category:PCs